My Hero Is You
by Life.Don'tGiveUpJustYet
Summary: Tomoyo has died because of a tragic accident. Sakura is deppressed she stops talking to everyone. Shaoran tries to help Sakura and succeeds in getting her to talk again. To say thank you to Shaoran and Tomoyo she makes something up to surprise them.


My Hero Is You

This is dedicated to all my friends who are my hero's in many situations. This is a songfic most of my stories are cuz music is one of the most important things in my life along with writing my family and friends. The song is Hayden Panettiere-My Hero is You. I love this song so much. I have a video on my profile. On with the story. In this story Tomoyo has died saving Sakura and Shaoran. They were attacked by this witch and she threatened to kill Tomoyo is Sakura didn't die and give her Sakura's powers. So Tomoyo jumped of the bridge they were on killing the witch and herself just to save Sakura and Shaoran. I would've done the same if I were Tomoyo.

I miss Tomoyo so much. She was always there for me. Then she killed herself to save me and Shaoran. We found her body in the water and took her home so she could have a proper funeral instead of being in the water forever. It's been three months since then and I haven't spoken once. Not to Shaoran not to anyone not even my mom. She died just for me and I would've done the same for her if I had the chance. I visit her grave every day and just sit there and think. She was buried right next to my mom in request of me and aunt Sonomi. I would sit in between in their graves and think. I feel as if they are both there and if they were talking to me or each other. School is boring without her. There is always an empty seat next to me. Recess I do nothing. Gym I can't seem to do any good at it anymore. Cheerleading is the same except not as fun because after I can't walk home with her when she's done with choir practice. There's nothing left. School just ended so I'm going to visit mom and Tomoyo. I start to walk down the road but I'm stopped by some one. I look up to see Shaoran with a worried look on his face.

"Sakura." He said. I just stood there.

"Sakura please say something." He said. I started to walk away.

"Sakura please just say something you've been like this for the past three months and I can't stand to see you like this. I miss you cheery music like voice. I miss that glint in your eyes you always had. But most of all I miss your beautiful sunrise smile. Please just say something." He said. He caught me and pulled me in to a hug.

I felt something well up inside me. Like I just wanted to scream at him that he didn't understand how I felt and if he knew he wouldn't talk either. I felt something hit my cheek. It was wet. Had it started to rain? I looked up and saw Shaoran crying. He let me out of his embrace and wiped his eyes. Seeing him cry made everything in my body feel numb. I couldn't stand it anymore. All my will was let go I pushed him out of my way and started to run to the cemetery. I could feel the tears pouring down my cheeks as if they were the river of my soul just flowing out to ease my pain. Someone grabbed my wrist and stopped me. They turned me around to face them. It was Shaoran again. Every time I try to push him away he always appears again. I try my hardest to keep away from him so I can wallow in my sorrows and just let my world crash around me and hopefully take away all this pain. But he's always there he always saves me. Just like Tomoyo did.

"Sakura please say something. Please tell me everything. I want to be here to comfort you to know why you keep pushing away. Sakura please say something." He said

I struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Sakura please just say something." He pleaded me more.

I was ready to scream something but nothing came out. I froze. Not only did I stop talking I couldn't talk.

"Sakura please." He said still not letting go of me. I just stared. I couldn't talk. I started to cry. He pulled me in to a hug. I needed a way to tell him but I can't think of any thing. He let go of me.

"Please Sakura say something. One word that's all." He begged.

I got angry. Why won't he understand!? I've been trying to!

I…I…I can't!

He looked up at me and I realized that instead of thinking it I had screamed it.

"I…I can't" I whispered.

I couldn't believe it I could talk. I haven't talked in forever. I felt something lift off my shoulders as if talking had helped me some. I didn't feel as sad as normal but I still can't decide either to let Tomoyo go or not. I won't let her go. I could feel as if something in my head had been pieced back together. Shaoran had saved me. Saved my from my sanctuary of my broken world and now it was fixed.

"Sh…Shaoran." I said as if I had never said it in my life before.

"Sakura." He said hugging me again.

"I can talk." I said.

"I'm glad to hear your voice again Sakura." He said.

"I can talk." It's all I could say. Shaoran looked at me bewildered. I got out of his embrace.

"Arigoto Shaoran. You've really helped me. I 'll make it up to you but right now I have to go do something." I said. I gave him a smile and saw his face light up. That smile was only for him. I turned around and started running to my house instead of the cemetery. I wasn't smiling any more. I quickly ran in to my brother's room. Thank goodness he wasn't there. I grabbed the guitar he got for his birthday and ran to my room. He had taught me to play some and said I could use it whenever I wanted I was probably going to use it more than him anyways because of all the free time I had. Right now it was the most important to me. I started playing some chords and a song began to form in my head. After I finished playing and memorizing it I started to think up lyrics. It was hard to find lyrics that fit what I was feeling and how to show Shaoran and Tomoyo how much they meant to me. IT took me a few more days but it was finished. I had visited the cemetery very often playing a few chords and singing a few lines and writing them down if I thought they were good and fit. II would sometime ask my mom for her opinion and always got a good response. After writing and crossing out many words it was finished. The song that I had written just for Tomoyo and Shaoran. Every thing had changed since I started talking. At school everyone was happier every activity had some spark in it and Shaoran and I started hanging out a t recess. We just sat in the trees and talked and it seemed calming with every word we spoke it's as if one more bad thing was lifted off our shoulders. I went to the cemetery after school today and brought the guitar. I dialed Shaoran's number.

"Li residence Shaoran speaking." He said. I froze at his voice.

"I…its Sakura. Would you come down to the cemetery?" I asked.

"Sure I'll be right there." He said.

About twenty minutes later Shaoran appeared at the cemetery. He walked up to me.

"Shaoran. I wanted to thank you properly for all the times you've helped me." I said.

"Sakura it's no problem. You don't have to do anything." He said.

"But I must. The same goes for you Tomoyo. I wanted to thank you for all the times you've been there for me or helped me." I said looking up at the sky.

I started to strum the tune then a few moments later I started to sing to it.

You know I try to be  
All that I can  
But there's a part of me  
I still don't understand

Why do I only see  
What I don't have  
When my reality  
Its things are not that bad

Your faith has shown me that

When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah

Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you

I never saw the way  
You sacrificed  
Who knew the price you paid  
How can I make it right  
I know I've gotta try

When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah

Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah

And I hope that you can see  
You're everything that I wanna be, ooh

When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah

Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you

My hero is you

"_That was beautiful Sakura."_ Someone said.

I turned around and was face to face with Tomoyo. It was her spirit. She hugged me. I just stood there panicked.

"To…Tomoyo?" I asked.

"Yes it's me Sakura but only in spirit and only you and Shaoran can see me cuz of your magical powers." She said.

Shaoran walked up behind me.

"Sakura." He said pointing at someone. I t was my mom she gave me a smile and disappeared. I was so happy. I had got to see her again.

"Sakura. I'll always be here with you and Shaoran. So if you ever need to talk to me just say so and I'll make myself visible." She said and hugged me again and disappeared.

"That was beautiful Sakura" Shaoran said.

I turned around and hugged him.

"Thank you so much for everything you've ever done for me Shaoran." I said. He kissed the top of my head.

"Shaoran." I said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"My hero is you." I stated.

Well there it is. I want to say thank you to all my hero's one more time. ARIGOTO!


End file.
